


SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

by Pulsares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: ¿Quién es Tomas Harrison Potter-Malfoy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. RAZONES

1

Como cada mañana, Tomas despertó con el sonido de su padre en las escaleras. Los pasos tenían una separación regular porque su padre estaba calmado, no había ninguna reunión inesperada, ni llamadas desde el ministerio. Los escalones crujían suavemente, como si cantaran. Tomas se movió un poco y pensó que lo único que realmente extrañaba del hogar eran esos pasos marcando el comienzo de su día.

En su escuela la comida era mejor, más variada y rápida. Estaba seguro de la hora para acostarse y la de despertar. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Ninguna de esas cosas era posible en su hogar, cálido, pero desbordante de parientes, funcionarios, visitantes y objetos de origen desconocido que no se pueden tocar, aunque estén en medio de la mesa del comedor. En casa de Tomas, o al menos para él, lo único seguro era que su padre haría crujir los escalones al subir a despertarlo.

La puerta se abrió sin ruido y una revuelta cabellera negra apareció en la habitación. Tomas se quedó quieto, simulando un sueño ligero. Deseaba sentirle cerca, que le tocara el hombro o la cabeza para desperezarlo. Era solo una representación, ambos lo sabían, pero jugaban ese juego desde hacía años. Era un buen indicador acerca del humor con que había amanecido y la agenda que le esperaba.

–¿Estás despierto? –dio un par de pasos hasta el lecho y fijó sus brillantes ojos verdes en las cobijas revueltas, suspiró–. Sé que estás despierto. Anda, levántate mi niño, el desayuno está casi listo.

Como si de una señal se tratara, Tomas se sentó en el lecho, su padre le dio un beso leve y empezó a vestirlo. El chico se dejaba poner las ropas mientras escudriñaba el rostro paterno.

–No dormiste mucho ¿verdad? –levantó un brazo para pasar la camiseta.  
–No, me faltaban tres informes por leer. –alcanzó la faja y se la empezó a ajustar.  
–¿Tu secretaria no debió darle prisa a los de cada departamento? –expulsó el aire para que las cintas alcanzaran la medida justa.  
–Los informes se remitieron desde diversos países –fue hasta el armario y tomó un conjunto de camisa y pantalón azul marino–, mi secretaria no podía meterles prisa.  
–Pues es una lástima –se apoyó en los codos para poder alzar las caderas–, ahora mi papá tiene ojeras el día de su cumpleaños.  
–Eso se arregla con un poco de glamour –le cerró el pantalón con un giro de muñecas–, lo que me fastidia es tener que pasar el día rodeado de gente.  
–Entiendo –el chico se abotonó la camisa mientras el hombre le ponía las medias–, pero no me parece que hagas demasiado por cambiarlo.  
Su padre lo miró sorprendido por tal agudeza, meditó su respuesta un poco.  
–Supongo que no quiero herirlos, la mayoría de los que vienen se sienten en deuda, creen que les salvé la vida y todas esas cosas. –rehuyó la mirada del chico para anudar los cordones de sus zapatos.  
Tomas se estiró hasta la silla al lado de su cama y tomó la túnica negra que usaba para estar en casa. En cuanto se la hubo puesto su padre le arregló un poco su negra y lacia cabellera.  
–¿Listo para el desayuno? –Tomas asintió, el hombre lo alzó y transportó a la silla de ruedas que hacía guardia junto a la cama, luego avanzó hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que el chico pasara.

Salieron al segundo descanso de unas largas escaleras. Desde allí se podía sentir la carrera de varias personas desde el piso superior a por la comida, el repiquetear del fuego y el choque de los cuchillos en la cocina, un nivel más abajo. Tomas y su padre se miraron, gris pálido frente a verde esmeralda, sonrieron con complicidad y se acercaron a los escalones. Entonces el mayor sacó de su bolsillo una varita de madera, apuntó a la silla y susurró:

–Wuingardiun leviosa.

La silla, y Tomas con ella, se elevó varios centímetros en el aire, luego empezó a descender las escaleras, guiada por el hombre, hasta que llegaron al recibidor, el padre susurró entonces:

–Finite incantarem. –las ruedas volvieron a tocar el suelo.

Tomas manipuló su plataforma para acercarse a la cocina, se detuvo, volteó hacia su padre y lo miró con intensidad. El hombre estaba seguro de que deseaba preguntar algo y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Pero justo entonces un par de personas rubias e idénticas desembocaron por las escaleras con gritos y risas.

–¡El que llegue primero a la cocina tendrá doble chocolate!

El instante estaba roto, el chico hizo girar su sillita y llegó por amplio margen a la cocina delante de sus hermanos Joshua y Louis.

2

La cocina era cálida, estaba animada por el olor de la leche, el café, el chocolate, el pan y miles de cosas más. En la meseta, un hombre rubio, de pelo casi blanco, troceaba frutas con rapidez hipnotizante. No levantó la vista cuando Tomas entró, seguido de su padre y de los gemelos.

–Al fin aparecen –dijo por todo saludo. Hizo levitar varios tazones hasta la mesa ubicada en un lateral de la cocina.

Los gemelos intentaron tomar una rebanada de pan cuando la fuente les pasaba por el lado, pero una sola mirada de los fríos y grises ojos del cocinero les detuvo.

–Al menos hoy, compórtense. ¿Ya felicitaron a papá por su cumpleaños?

Joshua haló el pelo de su gemelo y le reprendió.

–¡Te dije que era hoy, tonto!  
–¡Eso dolió! Tú dijiste que era ayer.  
–¡No es cierto! Dije que era hoy, antes de dormirnos.  
–Entonces fue ayer.  
–No. Porque nos dormimos a las 12:30, o sea, hoy.  
–Cállense los dos y feliciten a papá de una vez. –exigió Tomas ya fuera de sus casillas.

Se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa sin mirarles, pero sentía sobre su espalda el peso de la mirada de los dos adultos. Los gemelos suspendieron su falsa pelea, besaron al cumpleañero y tomaron asiento. El desayuno transcurrió con un silencio inusual, Joshua y Louis echaban miradas temerosas a su hermano y comían aprisa, los adultos repartían alimentos y conversaban con la mirada, Tomas trató de concentrarse en su chocolate y sus tostadas. Estaba un poco avergonzado por su exabrupto, pero concluyó que no venía nada mal un poco de silencio en la mesa.

Al cabo de media hora, los niños dejaron la cocina: los gemelos al jardín y Tomas a la biblioteca. Los padres quedaron solos, sus semblantes llenos de preocupación. El de pelo negro empezó a recoger los platos y con un suspiro los sumergió en el fregadero.

–Qué carácter ¿no? –comentó el rubio con falso desinterés en la voz.  
–Si –admitió el otro.  
–A veces me pregunto si, estando en la escuela…  
–Imposible –le interrumpió el otro–, nos habrían avisado.  
–¿Tu me vas a decir que todo lo que ocurre en la escuela lo saben los profesores? –el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.  
–Quiero creerlo. –hubo unos minutos de pesado silencio– También quiero que te acerques a Tomas, pronto va a preguntar por qué no lo tocas ni para el “buenos días”.  
–Es… –el rubio se quedó dudando, en busca de un término que nunca llegó. Dejó caer la cabeza– Tengo miedo.  
El de ojos verdes dejó la loza y volteó.  
–¿¡Miedo!?  
–Si Harry, miedo. Hasta hace poco podía controlarlo, pero desde que regresó de la escuela… ¡Es idéntico! Este curso solo sirvió para que aumentaran su parecido, de mi solo le quedan el color de los ojos y esa manera de levantar la ceja que tanto te gusta.  
Harry se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por atrás, el otro dejó caer la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro.  
–Draco –trató de razonar Harry–, tan solo es un chico de diez y seis años con mal humor matutino.  
–Lo se. –dijo bajito el rubio.  
–Sus reacciones y gustos son responsabilidad tuya y mía. Tú y yo somos sus padres –recalcó.  
Draco solo asintió una vez más y le sonrió.  
–No deseaba estropearte el cumpleaños, amor. –pero el ojiverde hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.  
–Ustedes no pueden estropearme nada. ¡Fregado me tiene el Ministerio con esa maldita fiesta protocolar! –y fingió apartar algo muy terrible de si.  
El rubio recuperó el aplomo ante su teatral gesto y se burló  
–Claro, porque a ti te molestan todos esos carísimos regalos.  
–Yo me gané mi regalo hace rato ¡tonto! Consiste en un dragón maravilloso, y tres hijos: un Raveclaw, un Slythering y un Gryffindor.  
–De acuerdo, ahora vete a trabajar para poder alimentar a tus maravillosos y hambrientos hijos. ¡Es increíble cómo comen los adolescentes!

Harry le dio un beso leve en los labios y se fue a la chimenea del salón, tomó al paso una carpeta con diversos pergaminos y un puñado de polvos flu.

–¡Ministerio de Magia! –fue lo último que escuchó su esposo.

3

Tomas deshizo su hechizo espía, dejó caer los brazos y cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro, no hubo más sonido en la biblioteca que su trabajosa respiración. Diez minutos después se limpió los ojos y se irguió de nuevo. Empezó a buscar por la biblioteca la última clave del misterio que lo atormentaba desde hacía diez años.

Desde que entrara a la escuela primaria, Tomas descubrió que no era un niño normal. No se trataba de que sus padres fueran ambos hombres, ni de que uno fuera Ministro de Magia y el otro un aristócrata de interminable abolengo. Era él, era su cuerpo. Aunque en la familia nadie lo comentara, el espacio público era otra cosa. Los niños son sinceros y curiosos, en especial cuando ven por primera vez una silla de ruedas.

Cuando le preguntaron, él explicó lo que le habían contado: papá Draco había enfermado cuando estaba embarazado y las piernas de Tomas no se formaron bien. Pero una interminable cadena de porqués surgió ante sus ojos, porqués que ni siquiera hubiese imaginado. Intentó evacuar dudas con sus padres, pero salieron a colación temas extraños como guerra, tortura y embarazo de alto riesgo. Todo era tan chocante que prefirió guardarse aquellos datos y no dar más explicaciones en el aula. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, olvidar esas vagas definiciones, renunciar a profundizar por su cuenta en todo lo dicho, o borrar de sí las miradas de dolor que se le escapaban a su padre rubio mientras papá Harry le explicaba el asunto del hospital y las semanas de inconsciencia.

Con los años, Tomas reconstruyó poco a poco el violento escenario de su concepción y descubrió extrañas incoherencias en su historia, la historia que estaba escrita en libros y periódicos, la historia de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Para empezar, si papá Harry estaba al mando de la Orden del Fénix y papá Draco infiltrado entre los mortifagos. ¿Cuándo se había embarazado su padre?

Luego, Draco había sido delatado en su papel de espía por la traidora Ginny Weasley, torturado y abandonado en las mazmorras de su propia mansión por varios días, hasta que un grupo de aurores al mando de Remus Lupin lo rescatara. ¿Cuántos embarazos resisten esos traumatismos?

Al ser llevado a San Mungo, Draco había sido estabilizado de manera más o menos rápida, pero no aceptó las visitas de Potter hasta una semana después, todos los intentos anteriores para verle fueron impedidos por un Malfoy histérico, que no dudo en lanzar objetos o atentar contra su vida.

Por último, los gemelos habían surgido de manera espontánea en el cuerpo de Potter, como un milagro de la magia. Los medimagos habían explicado que era lógico, teniendo en cuenta el gran poder de El Salvador y la sangre veela de los Malfoy. Entonces, ¿por qué Tomas había nacido de Draco?

Por supuesto, casi ninguno de esos datos era de dominio público, pero Tomas había sido paciente y jugado bien sus cartas. Como hijo del Ministro, eran pocas las puertas que se le cerraban, como heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, podía invertir bastante en sus investigaciones y entrevistas. Apenas en enero, tras ocho años de pesquisas, la atroz verdad tomó forma ante sus ojos y le resultó tan clara que tuvo que reírse de sí mismo y de toda la comunidad mágica. Él: primogénito de Harry Potter “El chico que vivió” y Draco Malfoy “El más bello y rico del planeta”, heredero de una gran fortuna en bienes y oro, mejor expediente de Howgarts desde 1789, en resumen, el tullido Tomas Potter, era un bastardo.

Y no un bastardo común, sino el producto de una refinada venganza proyectada en el seno del movimiento mortifago contra sus padres. La idea surgía con tan solo un poco de psicología –pensaba con amargura mientras registraba los estantes de la biblioteca– con fijarse en la dificultad eterna del rubio para interactuar con él y su manía de mirarlo insistentemente, con el miedo agazapado en el fondo de los ojos. La conversación de la cocina, que espiara lleno de remordimientos y curiosidad, le había dejado claro, además, que ese hombre –¿su padre?– era poseedor de una personalidad arrolladora, de modo que tras diez y seis años Draco aún le temía a su imagen, aunque fuera, en realidad, la imagen de su hijo.

Pero a Tomas no le bastaba con eso, él deseaba saber su nombre, darle una forma al fantasma que visitaba su hogar a través suyo y destruirlo, arrancarlo de la memoria de sus padres, darse la oportunidad de ser distinto. Por eso ahora buscaba el pensadero de Potter, seguro de que los recuerdos relativos a su nacimiento le revelarían el secreto.

Halló la alta copa oculta tras unos libros falsos con la contraseña de siempre “Travesura realizada”. Puso el objeto en su mesa de estudios y respiró. No dudó un instante en meterse: hacía tiempo que no guardaba rencor a sus padres por haberle ocultado la información, tampoco mantenía reservas éticas en su búsqueda. Hasta donde sabía, el mecanismo le llevaría al recuerdo deseado si mantenía clara en su mente la fecha. De entrar sin guía, llegaría al peor recuerdo allí almacenado y no deseaba encontrarse con Voldemort, los tíos muggles de Harry o la muerte de Sirius. Confiando en sus fuerzas, se inclinó y dejó a sus ojos vagar en la siempre fluyente materia gris.


	2. CUANDO Y COMO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos de Harry Potter

4

El pasillo era color verde manzana, estaba un poco iluminado y olía a limpio. Tomas se esforzó por contener los latidos desbocados de su corazón, aunque nadie pudiera oírlo, le parecía francamente vergonzoso perder el control de semejante manera. Vamos, había hecho cosas peores que mirar en un pensadero ajeno, pero nunca se lo había hecho a sus padres. No pudo seguir pensando en la ética, una figura se acercaba por la galería.

A pesar de la penumbra reconoció los brillantes ojos verdes y la revuelta cabellera negra. No era de extrañar que fuera él, al fin y al cabo era su recuerdo ¿no? Pasó a su lado con paso elástico, el que usaba para enmascarar el cansancio cuando sus reservas estaban casi agotadas. Lo siguió. Caminaron por galerías verdes y limpias por largo rato, Tomas estaba desorientado, pero Potter parecía muy seguro de su camino. Durante la persecución, el chico no dejó de reparar en el duro contraste que generaba aquel hombre, su túnica resumando sangre –¿ajena o propia?–, sus zapatos enfangados, todo el oliendo a polvo, sudor y dolor, con los asépticos pasillos de San Mungo. 

A cada rato se cruzaban con medimagos y enfermeras, heridos en camillas y personas que esperaban noticias de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, Potter no se detenía, su mirada imperiosa y decidida era suficiente para que admiradores y subordinados se guardaran las felicitaciones y agradecimientos. Por los comentarios que captaba, dedujo que hacia unas doce horas que Voldemort había muerto. La batalla había sido cruenta, pues los mortifagos desplegaron a partir de ese momento el valor de la desesperación. Potter no estaba herido, “un ángel le cuida las espaldas” susurró un viejo auror tras su paso, y el chico sonrió orgulloso. Al fin llegaron hasta una galería desierta, en lo más profundo del edificio. Varios aurores montaban guardia, a mitad de la misma, ante una puerta de color azul, un hombre de cabellos castaños muy cortos fumaba y lanzaba miradas inquietas a los lados. 

–Aquí no se fuma, Pravus. –fue el saludo de Harry. 

El hombre soltó el pitillo como si le quemara y levantó unos ojos negros y asustados hacia el otro. De cerca, a Tomas le pereció que tenía unos 21 años y poca paciencia. 

–Al fin llegas jefe. Fred estaba preocupado por ti.   
–Si, bueno, debía asegurarme de que todos estuviera en orden en el campo. –su tono se tornó inquieto– ¿Y Remus?  
–Lo hirieron durante la pelea en la Malfoy Manor, Fred lo mandó a descansar.   
Potter asintió despacio.  
–¿Entonces Fred está a cargo?  
–Si jefe, pero ha ido al baño, yo vigilo la puerta mientras él vuelve.

Pareció que diría algo más, pero un grito se filtró desde la puerta. Tomas dio un respingo, sabía que todas las habitaciones de San Mungo estaban insonorizadas. ¿Qué clase de grito podría llegar hasta ellos? Notó que su padre estaba apretaba los puños de manera especial, pero su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. Pravus rió. 

–Si que la está pasando dura ese bastardo ¿no? Lo encontramos encadenado en una de su propias mazmorras, casi irreconocible, sangre por todos lados jefe, de veras. Parece que el Lord se divirtió con él antes de ir a pelear y...

El puño de Potter se clavó en la pared a escasos centímetros de su sien, Pravus calló, presa del miedo cerval que provocaban aquellos ojos inyectados de sangre. Tomas jadeó. ¿Por qué los otros aurores no intervenían? Pravus estaba muy cerca de la muerte, muy cerca. Harry acercó su rostro peligrosamente, sus palabras fueron apenas audibles para el desconocido testigo.

–O te callas, o Fred se queda sin teniente ¿de acuerdo? –el otro asintió, tembloroso. 

Harry mantuvo el contacto visual y le dejó ver un poco de horror en sus pupilas... Tomas conocía el método, aunque su padre solo le mostraba bellos recuerdos de los sitios que visitaba por su trabajo. Por suerte, una mano grande se posó en el hombro de Potter y lo hizo girar. Pravus no desperdició la ocasión y salió corriendo pasillo abajo. El otro lo miró y suspiro brevemente, se enfrentó al responsable de la escapada. 

–Al fin llegas, Fred, pero me has quitado la diversión.   
–No es divertido torturar aurores tan flojos Harry.  
–Es divertido cortar lenguas. – y cambió de tema bruscamente– ¿Cómo fue todo?  
–Todo como lo planeamos excepto...   
–Ya Pravus me contó –cortó Harry, pero Tomas notó que lo hacía para ahorrar al tío Fred la incomodidad.  
–Lo trajimos a toda velocidad, tiene bastante fiebre, delira, los medimagos dicen que está vivo por tozudo. 

El hombre asintió y se dedicó a mover los pies, nervioso. Tomas también conocía ese gesto, así estaba cuando esperaba que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidía a qué casa enviarlo. Deseó abrazarlo, decirle que todo saldría bien, pero era inútil, por supuesto. Era imprescindible que su padre sufriera, apretara los puños y moviera los pies, maldijera una y mil veces a Voldemort y todos sus antepasados. Fred lo miraba en silencio, con expresión solidaria y agotada. Pasaron así varios minutos, Potter en confusas murmuraciones, Fred en fraterno silencio. Tomas se impacientaba ya, pero la puerta se abrió y un agotado medimago se dirigió a ellos. El hombre tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos y la varita le pendía de una mano laxa, casi muerta, ni siquiera había desvanecido la sangre que la manchaba la túnica. Pareció reaccionar a medias al reconocer al ojiverde. 

–¿Señor Potter? –su intento por cuadrarse falló.  
–Deje los formalismos –respondió Harry con un gesto, él también falló en ocultar su ansiedad– ¿Cómo está?

El mago habló despacio y con seguridad. Tomas tuvo la impresión de que ese sanador –cuarenta años, pelo ya gris y ojos empañados de sueño– leía muy bien en el corazón de su padre y, por eso mismo, no se molestaba en que le miraran mientras hablaba. 

–Estable, y eso es un logro, considerando cómo lo trajeron. Tenía varias costillas rotas; los músculos de brazos y espalda dañados por permanecer esposado a la pared; deshidratación severa, por lo menos lleva tres días sin agua; numerosas heridas superficiales, de latigazos y garras, por las que perdió sangre y ganó infecciones. Lo peor es el agotamiento general, orgánico y mágico. Supongo que pugnó por mantenerse conciente mientras lo torturaban y luego uso conjuros sencillos para retrasar el daño, confiando en vuestra ayuda, pero ustedes –y no crea que lo culpo– se demoraron bastante en dar con Malfoy. Ya le dije al señor Weasley que está vivo de pura tozudez.

Harry asintió, sus ojos vagaron por las paredes a su alrededor, como buscando algo. Tomas lo miraba asombrado. ¡Se suponía que el controlado era Draco! Su estómago estaba a punto de colapsar ante tal lista de heridas y él... El medimago mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el hombre, al cabo, Potter levantó los ojos y suspiró audiblemente. 

–Ahora dígame lo peor.   
El chico tragó en seco. ¿Lo peor? El medimago tomó aire y continuó, pero esta vez evitaba de manera manifiesta cruzar miradas con el otro.  
–Lo violaron, repetidas veces, sus genitales y su ano están destrozados. Hemos aislado semen de, por lo menos, cinco personas, el último ataque fue hace cuatro días.   
–Cuatro días... –repitió su padre– estuvieron con él hasta que la batalla se puso dura de veras. Eso significa que eran de la plana mayor. –el rojo de sus ojos se acentuó– Pero no habrá daños permanentes ¿verdad?  
–Bueno... Si y no –parecía temeroso de la reacción que iba a provocar– En cuanto a las lesiones, creemos que se recuperará. Es un hombre joven y sano, su magia es débil ahora, pero en cuanto descanse volverá a protegerle. Del daño psicológico es más difícil hablar, solo el tiempo dirá. Debe recibir mucho apoyo ahora, señor Potter, mucho. Usted debe recordar que estuvo indefenso y solo, su autoestima ha sufrido grandes golpes en estas semanas. Para el señor Malfoy, es imprescindible el apoyo incondicional de ustedes de ahora en lo adelante.  
–¡Pero deje ya de dorarme la píldora, hombre! –estalló el otro– ¿Se cree que soy una bestia? Jamás le recordaré a Malfoy lo de esta semana, si él quiere olvidar, por mi perfecto. ¡Perfecto para todos! ¿Verdad Fred? –el pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente– Si usted cree que es mejor, le aplico obliviate a cada mago y bruja involucrado en el asunto.   
–No bastará con eso señor Potter, trato de decirle que... –el hombre tomó aire, no parecía saber qué palabras usar– Como estábamos advertidos de que Malfoy llegaría en muy malas condiciones, aplicamos antes que todo un hechizo de diagnóstico general, para evitar agravar alguna herida mágica durante las curas primarias. Se le reveló un complicado encantamiento en el bajo vientre, eso es lo que ha hecho descender sus niveles de magia hasta el punto de colapso: protege un feto de casi tres semanas. Malfoy está vivo por eso: por tozudo y porque está embarazado. 

Las luces perdieron intensidad bruscamente, Potter retrocedió como golpeado por una fuerza terrible. Trastavilló hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la pared y empezó a caer a lo largo de la misma. El control que demostrara hasta el momento se evaporó por ensalmo. Para Tomas era imposible ahora escuchar a los otros dos hombres: estaba forzado a percibir el entorno como su padre y este tenía los ojos nublados, el cuerpo recorrido por violentos espasmos. Volteó hacia el medimago y Fred Weasley, cuyos movimientos ralentizados denotaban preocupación, Fred se inclinó ante Harry y le sacudió levemente. Al no obtener respuesta, apuntó la varita a su sien. 

¡No! Si le aplicaba un desmanius él sería expulsado del pensadero. Maldijo de nuevo su imposibilidad de interactuar dentro de esta visión. Por suerte, la varita cerca de su rostro hizo reaccionar al hombre. Las luces volvieron a su grado normal y las personas a moverse usualmente. Las verdes pupilas se aclararon con visible esfuerzo. 

–Estoy bien. –afirmó, pero Fred le miró desconfiado– ¡Te digo que estoy bien! –le apartó para ponerse en pie y se enfrentó al medimago, su tono fue amenazante– Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Entiende? Advierta a su personal que no habrá visitas a esta galería, no se emitirán informes para la dirección del hospital, nadie enviará cartas a parientes, ni escribirá en sus diarios hasta que el Ministerio decida cómo manejar el estado del señor Malfoy. Puede informarles, también, que me encargaré personalmente de desgraciar la vida del infeliz que deje filtrar algo y sabrán cómo logré matar a Lord Voldemort. –el hombre solo atinó a mover la cabeza en gesto de aceptación, demasiado intimidado por los violentos cambios de Potter como para argumentar– Perfecto. –se dirigió al pelirrojo– Vamos Fred. 

Los hombres echaron a andar pasillo abajo, dejando al pasmado sanador con una clara expresión de asombro. Harry aún le soltó una advertencia por encima del hombro. 

–Y procure que el bebé sobreviva.


	3. QUIÉNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas es hijo de...

5 

Retrocedieron por los corredores en penumbras hacia zonas más frecuentadas. Fred guiaba Harry sin palabras, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el moreno deseaba reunirse con Lupin. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación individual en una zona preparada especialmente para los aurores sin heridas graves, pero que se encontraban agotados por la batalla. El lugar se distinguía por la ausencia de parientes con ojos expectantes clavados en las puertas, aquí había genuina paz, un lujo extraño dentro de un hospital. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se apartó para que Potter pasara. El joven le dio una mirada agradecida y ordenó en tono cansado.

–Dame diez minutos con Remus, por favor. Entretanto busca a Hermione, Tonks, Mundungus, Bill y Hestia, nos reuniremos aquí para discutir lo de Malfoy y ver qué política seguimos dentro del Ministerio. ¿Claro?  
–Perfecto. –Fred fue a moverse en busca de los otros miembros de la Orden, pero Harry lo retuvo.  
–Ten cuidado Fred. No comentes nada en los pasillos, esto es...   
–No te preocupes amigo, yo inventé las orejas extensibles ¿recuerdas?  
Weasley se alejó con paso rápido y Potter entró a la habitación. 

El local estaba decorado con blanco y azules muy pálidos. Era pequeño, pero cálido y agradable. Tomas sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver tendido en la cama a Lupin. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, la túnica rasgada, el pelo castaño revuelto y los mismos ojos dulces de siempre. Al verlo así, ajeno y joven, deseó saltar a sus brazos y gritarle cuánto lo extrañaba. Bendijo al pensadero solo por esa visión, que le permitía conocer al último de los Merodeadores antes de que la soledad y el desgaste de las transformaciones mensuales lo mataran, cuando él contaba diez años. Tenía dulces recuerdos de Lupin, y atesoraba en su memoria las anécdotas que sus padres le narraban sobre el licántropo y su difícil amor por Severus Snape, el adusto profesor de pociones. Lleno de envidia, vio cómo su padre se derrumbaba en los cálidos y fuertes brazos del licántropo, sus lágrimas corriendo a raudales. 

–¿Qué ocurre Harry? –pero el joven no dejaba de gemir– Lo de Draco no es tan grave.   
–Remus, vengo de hablar con el sanador... es horrible, Remus... por Merlín, mi Draco.  
–Cálmate, serán felices ahora. Ya todo acabó Harry.  
–No acabó... no acabará nunca...  
–¿Qué manera de pensar es esa? El tiempo sana todas las heridas.   
–Él me lo dijo Remus, me lo dijo, y yo reí como un tonto. Eso es lo que soy, un estúpido Gryffindor.  
–Harry –le obligó a levantar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos– Nada es irreparable, en especial con el amor que Malfoy y tu se tienen. Ahora te vas a calmar y me explicarás qué te puso en ese estado.

Harry suspiró y le contó a Remus todo. El rostro del licántropo se iba endureciendo ante la descripción de los abusos a que fuera sometido el rubio. Cuando acabó de hablar, se dejó caer sobre su pecho y se ovilló como un niño pequeño. Lupin estrechó sus brazos, intentando confortarlo. 

–Hay algo más, ¿no? Al entrar dijiste que él te lo había dicho. ¿A qué te referías?  
El menor dudó, se veía que le costaba seguir adelante.  
–En la batalla, cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort, hubo un momento, cuando ya estaba en el suelo y sangrante, en que empezó a reír como loco. Decía cosas que me parecieron ilógicas en ese instante, pero... Dijo que yo no podía ganar, que su heredero acabaría la partida, que esto era solo una tregua. También dijo que Draco ya no me pertenecía. En ese momento me reí de él. Nada podrá separarme de Draco, contesté, él es un veela y soy su elegido, ni un imperius logrará borrarme de su corazón. El se revolvió en el suelo, su risa era estrepitosa, inhumana. Rió tan fuerte que se ahogó en su propia sangre, luego lo decapité y reduje a cenizas, como habíamos planeado. Me sentía ligero hasta que llegué ante esa puerta y el sanador me dijo... ¿Entiendes?  
La respuesta fue queda, dolida.   
–Entiendo. 

Tomas pensó que, de poder caminar, habría caído sentado en ese mismo instante. Se apartó con un empujón de la cama donde ambos magos permanecían abrazados. Eso no podía ser, era una broma, alguien había manipulado el pensadero, estaba en una pesadilla de su padre. Todas esas descabelladas ideas se agolparon en su mente y fueron desechadas a igual velocidad. Respiró en busca de serenidad, su saliva tenía el sabor de la hiel. Deseó salir de allí, y casi rompe el hechizo, pero la voz de su padre le detuvo.

–Lo peor es saber que Draco lo quiere, que quiere a esa vida sin forma que late en su interior. Su magia está en mínimo por haber protegido a su bebé. No puedo dañarlo Remus. Aunque sea el hijo de Riddle, es hijo de Draco también. La maldita serpiente me ganó, me lo ha quitado.   
–Nadie pierde nada que no está dispuesto a dejar ir. –afirmó con voz dura Lupin– ¿Vas a dejar que esto te separe de Draco? –le obligó a levantar la cabeza– ¿Es que ya no lo amas?  
–Pero... –la voz del Gryffindor era casi un balbuceo– el niño... es el hijo de Riddle... no puedo criar al hijo Lord Voldemort, el Ministerio le quitará ese bebé a Draco, estoy seguro... y él se morirá de pena o perderá la razón.   
–¡Casi me da vergüenza oírte! Es el hijo de Draco, de tu esposo ¿recuerdas? Dentro de unos minutos llegarán otros miembros de la Orden y debes decidir si te quedas con Draco, o si lo abandonarás a su suerte. Es ahora cuando te enfrentas con Voldemort en realidad Harry Potter. ¡Ahora! 

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, sus miradas enfrentadas, el hombre lobo estaba erguido en el lecho, sus manos sujetaban al joven por los brazos. Potter parecía al borde de sus fuerzas, su rostro estaba gris y desencajado. Poco a poco, los ojos recuperaron el brillo asesino que vieran sus enemigos en el campo de batalla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa decidida. 

–Lo amo, Remus. Ningún mago demoníaco nos va a separar. 

Tomas soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Para su horror, descubrió a Draco a su lado, su rostro lívido y sus ojos chispeantes. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios. 

–¡Vámonos! 

Lo tomó del brazo y la oscuridad se adueñó de sus sentidos. 

El regreso fue tan violento que casi cae de su silla. Por instinto, lanzó sus manos adelante, tratando de alcanzar el borde de la mesa de estudios. Su equilibrio era precario y sintió que el ligero mueble no lo sostendría mucho más, un rápido vistazo le reveló que su silla estaba ladeada y por eso tendía a lanzarlo. Decidió dejarse caer y arreglar las cosas desde el suelo, tomó aire y aflojó los dedos, pero nunca tocó el piso. 

Unas manos delgadas y fuertes le sostuvieron por la espalda y, con un gesto que denotaba gran fuerza muscular, lo alzaron varios centímetros. Libre de cargas, la silla recuperó su posición de equilibrio, y entonces lo pusieron sobre ella de nuevo. El chico intentó girar y enfrentar a su padre, pero Draco fue más ágil y hurtó el cuerpo yendo hacia el pensadero. Lo tomó y salió sin decir una palabra. 

Tomas se quedó solo en la gran estancia llena de sus viejos amigos de papel, ahora ninguno de sus arcanos secretos podría confortarlo. La biblioteca nunca le pareció más hostil y ajena. Se dirigió a su habitación y saltó a la cama. Lloró hasta que el sueño y el cansancio se apiadaron de su alma. 

6

Harry Potter salió de la chimenea con un claro gesto de inquietud, a medias feliz por librarse de la insoportable recepción que el Ministerio preparara por sus cuarenta y dos años, a medias inquieto por la repentina llamada de su esposo. Draco le había solicitado desde el fuego para pedirle que regresara, alegó no se sentía bien y le era imposible asistir a la recepción. Amparado con tal demanda, había sido fácil decir un breve discurso y desaparecer. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo grave esperaba en casa. Llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y la sutil tensión en sus finos labios era más que elocuente para él. El rubio salió de la cocina al oírle y se detuvo a unos metros, extremadamente tenso. El ojiverde decidió aclarar las cosas pronto. 

–¿Qué te ocurre?  
–¿A mí? Nada. El problema es Tomas.   
–¿Otra vez con eso? –se apartó de las llamas y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina– Hoy es mi cumpleaños, por favor, deja tus temores por un día.   
Draco le dedicó una mirada fría y el hombre se tensó.   
–No te burles, Harry. Soy un veela, pero no un juguete. Te llamé por una razón real, me encontré a Tomas en la biblioteca, mirando el pensadero. Creo, creo que lo sabe.

La luz se hizo de repente en el cerebro del hombre. Miró lleno de asombro a su pareja y se lanzó escaleras arriba, sentía tras sí los pasos del esposo. Por un instante deseó increparlo por no decirle antes, pero desistió, consciente de que su primera prioridad era Tomas. Alcanzó la puerta en pocos saltos, respiró hondo, y trató de hallar dentro en su interior calma para la conversación que le esperaba. 

La habitación estaba silenciosa, Tomas estaba frente a la chimenea y giró al sentir la puerta abrirse. Harry alcanzó a reconocer sorpresa en su rostro, antes de que las emociones fueran escondidas en la máscara de fría impasibilidad que aprendiera de Draco. Notó que, de la parte trasera de la silla, colgaba una abultada mochila, así que puso un hechizo para que la puerta no se abriera si no era por su mano. Luego arrastró una silla hasta quedar cerca del muchacho. 

–Buenas tardes.  
–Buenas tardes –pareció que el chico deseaba decir algo más.  
Señaló el equipaje en su espalda.  
–¿Y esa bolsa?  
–Me voy –pareció dudar antes de darle más información–. Me voy a Hogwarts.

El hombre negó lentamente y quedó a la espera. Tomas sintió que la dulzura de sus ojos era intoxicante. Se sentía tan culpable, tan arrepentido. Su voz tembló, pero halló fortaleza para usar las palabras que tenía planeadas.

–Por favor, señor Potter, déjeme ir.   
–Hasta hace unas horas era, simplemente, papá.   
Tomas bajó los ojos ante el leve reclamo.   
–No puedo ahora que sé... –el hombre hizo un gesto de entendimiento.  
–Draco me dijo que miraste el pensadero. ¿Puedo saber, qué viste exactamente?  
Tomas tragó en seco, le costaba trabajo hablar de su reciente experiencia.  
–Desde que sacudiste a Pravus por burlarse de mi papá, hasta tu conversación con Remus, cuando él te preguntó si dejarías a Draco. 

Harry resopló de asombro. Si bien creía que, eventualmente, Tomas podría saber la verdad, ninguno de los posibles escenarios que imaginó incluía tantos detalles escabrosos. 

–¿Y ahora quieres irte? –el chico asintió– ¿Te parece una solución?  
–¿Hay alguna otra? –puso su mano pequeña y delgada sobre la grande del adulto– Yo no quiero que papá sufra viéndome cada día. Déjame ir, por favor.   
–No Tomas. ¡Somos tu familia!  
El chico negó con expresión decidida.  
–Sé quién era Riddle, tengo varios compañeros cuyas familias desaparecieron bajo La Marca. Por su culpa, papá se quedó sin familia, tú te quedaste sin familia. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me quede?  
El moreno atrapó la manita entre las suyas y acercó su cara a la del joven.  
–Porque eres mi hijo.   
–¡No! Soy hijo del hombre que mató a tus padres.  
–Eres mi hijo –repitió en tono amenazante el adulto–, y mataré a quien se atreva a negarlo. –sus ojos adquirieron el mismo brillo bélico que Tomas viera en el pensadero, cuando la guerra y el dolor eran moneda corriente– Al principio, no, lo admito. En los primeros meses no pude tocarte ni mirarte demasiado, pero luego te colaste en mi corazón con tus manías para comer, tu curiosidad, tu inteligencia. Fueron horas viéndote dormir entre las mantitas: tu piel pálida, las piernas deformes y la respiración trabajosa. El odio que debía sentir luchando con el cariño que se me instalaba, sin entender de sangres o guerras. El amor no respeta ninguna de esas divisiones, aprendí mi lección dos veces, primero con Draco, luego contigo. Eres mi hijo Tomas, nadie cambiará eso. 

El chico lo miró lleno de asombro, todos los argumentos que urdiera en sus horas de soledad se derrumbaban ante la confesión de aquel hombre tan poderoso y débil a un tiempo. Recordó que la infancia de Potter distaba mucho de haber sido feliz, para él la familia era el más caro sueño ¿y ahora le pagaba con el abandono? Intentó un último recurso.

–¿Y papá Draco? Dice que me parezco demasiado a Ya–Sabes-Quien.  
El adulto lo miró con ojos cansados.   
–Se llamaba Voldemort, y si, la verdad es que eres idéntico a él, cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Sabías que cometió su primer asesinato a los quince años? Pocos lo saben. Creo que ahora que comprendes sus temores, podrás ser paciente, ¿no? A Draco le perturbaba sobre todo la posibilidad de que lo supieras y lo odiaras de alguna forma por ello.   
–¿Odiarlo? –se asombró profundamente ante tal idea– Pero... ¡él no tuvo la culpa!  
–No y tú tampoco, sin embargo, planeabas abandonarnos. 

Tomas quedó mudo ante tal análisis. Ambas posiciones eran igual de insostenibles, en efecto, pero él había estado tan seguro de que debía huir. Se sintió terriblemente triste por Draco, acosado por el miedo a ser descubierto durante diez y seis años.

–Entiendo –comentó–. Ahora que ya no teme descubrirse. ¿Estará mejor?  
–Podemos trabajar en eso, los dos ¿no? Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños que me prometieras semejante ayuda.   
–Pero, para no parecerme a Voldemort, tendré que saber cómo era. ¿Te molestaría...?  
–No inventes trucos para hacerme hablar de tu padre, Tomas –las mejillas del chico se colorearon de vergüenza–. Hablando francamente, yo lo veía en las batallas o en las sesiones de tortura. El que sabe cómo era el día a día es Draco, pero nunca habla de esa época. Lograr algunos comentarios al respecto, puede ser tu próximo proyecto de espionaje –sonrió afectuoso y le acarició la mejilla, su voz se tornó evocadora–. Te pareces tanto a Draco.  
–¿De veras? Yo siempre desee parecerme a ti: ser un héroe.  
–Odio ser héroe, y lo sabes. A mi me parece que en eso eres todo un Malfoy, paciente, sutil, discreto y no te arriesgas si no hay ganancia asegurada.   
Tomas rió ante semejante descripción de su carácter.   
–Yo me he arriesgado sin estar seguro de nada –opinó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. 

Padre e hijo contemplaron con asombro a Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba apoyado en el vano de la puerta con esa estudiada dejadez que parecía natural en él. Sin embargo, pocas personas le habían visto así: con el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, rodeados de sombras, las manos temblorosas, apretando el picaporte como si en ello le fuera la vida. Por su rostro agotado y las arrugas de su túnica, Harry dedujo que había escuchado toda la conversación sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Draco intentaba recomponer su máscara de fría tranquilidad, pero la inquietud de cómo sería recibida su intervención era evidente. Ante la ausencia de respuestas, se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el interior, hablo con una voz ronca y extrañamente sensual.

–Ahora no recuerdo ningún riesgo así, pero estoy seguro de haberlo hecho –fingió meditar al respecto–, alguna vez. 

Harry se le quedó mirando asombrado, Tomas rodó en su dirección lentamente. Al ver la distancia disminuir, Draco dejó escapar un ligero quejido y dio un paso atrás. Tomas se detuvo y volteó en demanda de ayuda. Harry se levantó y fue donde su esposo, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura en dulce y férreo abrazo. Tomas volvió a moverse, y esta vez Draco no pudo retroceder. Su rostro se crispó un tanto, pero Potter le besó el cuello y murmuró palabras en su oído para confortarlo. Tomas se detuvo a medio metro de sus padres. Los esposos empezaron entonces a flexionar las piernas, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y las tres cabezas quedaron a similar altura. La respiración de Draco era trabajosa, su cuello rígido indicaba a las claras todo el esfuerzo que le costaba permanecer tan cerca de su hijo. Tomas levantó una mano para acariciar los cabellos casi blancos.

–¡No! –la voz revelaba un miedo antiquísimo, pero Tomas no se detuvo y dejó las suaves yemas de sus dedos vagar por la suave cabellera de su padre.   
–Es nuestro Tomas ¿ves? –susurró Harry.   
Draco asintió, con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos grises.  
–¿Todavía soy tu Tomas?  
Sus miradas se encontraron. Por mucho que Draco se esforzó, no descubrió en esos ojos la furia y el odio que esperaba, en su lugar había ternura, inteligencia, respeto y, mucho temor al rechazo.   
–Tomas –alcanzó a decir–, te extrañaba.   
–¡Papá! –había tanta gratitud en esa palabra– Yo, yo también te extrañé.


End file.
